I Wish That My Yami
by Shiroi Bara
Summary: If the aibous could have any yami(personality and all)they want,what would they choose?????


I Wish That My Yami............   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi:If you're asking me,then i might just stick with Yami.   
  
Aurora:Yugi,we all know you want a different yami.   
  
Kaze:Yeah,tell us.  
  
Yugi:Well,I-   
  
Yami:Be quiet Yugi.You chose me and that's final.   
  
Aurora:Oh,shut up Yami.Yugi?   
  
Yugi:Well,i actually wanted a yami with purple hair all around him,brown eyes,you know the puppy dog eyes.And he would do whatever i tell him to do.Together we would rule the world,make clones of me so that i could be everywhere!EVERYWHERE I TELL YA!!!!!!!!!!!EVERYWHERE!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yami:Aibou!Have you been spending time with that accursed tomb robber again??!!   
  
Yugi:HAHAHA-Yes?   
  
Yami:Bakura!!!!!!   
  
Bakura:What?   
  
Yami:Will you stay away from Yugi??He's acting just like you!   
  
Bakura:He's the one following me around during one of my schemes like trying to burn you then marry Anzu after i bring her back from the dead and then kill---Uh Oh.   
  
Yami:...............BAKURA!!!!!!!*chases Bakura around*   
  
Aurora,Kaze:~_~;   
  
Kaze:Let's go on to Ryou.....   
  
Ryou:Me?   
  
Aurora:Yup.Now tell us.   
  
Ryou:Well,i want that character on Yu Yu Hakusho with the red hair,sweet attitude,and everything?   
  
Kaze:You mean Kurama?Aurora has a big cr-OW!!   
  
Aurora:Anyyyyyywayyyyyy............Why?   
  
Ryou:Because he's alot like me kind,caring,smart,beautiful-   
  
Aurora,Kaze:................(8_8)   
  
Ryou:What?   
  
Aurora,Kaze:*coughbakacough*nothing.   
  
Ryou:Just promise not to tell Bakura because he thinks Kurama is trying to mimic him and-   
  
Aurora:Next..........Pegasy?   
  
Pegasus:Hahahaha!Funny Bunny.How do you manage?Hahahaahaha!   
  
Kaze:Well,there's our answer.   
  
Aurora:heh,heh,Next................Marik?   
  
Marik:*coughhieicough*   
  
Aurora:Who?   
  
Kaze:Where?   
  
Aurora:What?   
  
Kaze:Him!   
  
Aurora:Who?   
  
Kaze:HIEI!!!   
  
Aurora:Oh.Any reasons?   
  
Marik:Well,he's devious,evil,strong,and powerful.   
  
Aurora:Does he resemble you,because you're not powerful.   
  
Marik:What?How Dare You?!!*starts choking Aurora*   
  
Aurora:Ak!Kaze......Stop.....Day........Dreaming........Help........Ak!   
  
Kaze:*sighs*Hiei.........   
  
Aurora:*kicks Marik*   
  
Marik:Ow!  
  
Aurora:Let's go Kaze.   
  
Kaze:*finally stops daydreaming*Who's next?   
  
Aurora:Hmmmm.....*Looks down at list* People To Question:  
  
Yugi  
  
Ryou  
  
Pegasy  
  
Marik  
  
Ishizu  
  
Shadi  
  
Side Notes:Be aware of Yugi*scary*,Ryou*gay*,Pegasy*just freaky*,Marik*choker*,Ishizu*only girl*,Shadi*........*   
  
Aurora:We still have Ishizu and Shadi.   
  
Kaze:Ishizu!   
  
Ishizu:Yes?   
  
Kaze:What kind of yami do you want?   
  
Ishizu:hmmmm..I'll just want a regular yami just like me,though with just a bit differences.   
  
Aurora:Finally!A sane one.   
  
Kaze:Next question.Who do you like on Yugioh?Yami,Joey,Seto maybe?   
  
Ishizu:Well,I'll choose s-hey!That's not in the script!   
  
Kaze:There's no script...Oh forget it.Aurora let's go find Shadi.Aurora?   
  
Aurora:*staring at Shadi*   
  
Kaze:Aurora!*tries to pull her away*   
  
Aurora:Hey!I'm questioning here!   
  
Kaze:Fine.   
  
Aurora:So...Yami?   
  
Shadi:I'm afraid that I'm independent.Other people just get in the way.   
  
Aurora:*sighs*   
  
Shadi:What's wrong?   
  
Aurora:Oh nothing..Well,that concludes our fic-Hey!   
  
Yami:Bakura,you INBECIAL!!  
  
Bakura:Ryou!How could you?Why Kurama?   
  
Ryou:You promised not to tell!   
  
Kaze:We didn't say or promised anything.   
  
Yugi:HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!BOW BEFORE MY FEET AND LISTEN TO MY EVERY WISH!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Marik:My eyes!I just saw YM sing!!   
  
YM: I've got Duel Madness in my brain Monster influence, in my veins   
  
Got find a way inside this fantasy   
  
Holographic Dueling Monster reality   
  
Got to find a way, got to see my strategies   
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm duel dualality!   
  
Duel Madness in my brain!!!!!OH!!!   
  
Ishizu:*sweatdrop*   
  
Shadi:*staring at why Aurora is staring at him*   
  
Aurora:*sighs*   
  
Kaze:Holy Crap!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note to Readers:Please don't take this fic as a insult to your favorite characters.We didn't mean to do this,but it goes with the story.  
  
-Kaze,Aurora 


End file.
